heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 97
* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Dr. Bruce Andrews * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Donald Blake's Medical Practice Items: * Vehicles: * Jet Fighter | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = George Bell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard | Synopsis2 = The first part in a series telling some of the ancient legends of Asgard, this premiere story explains the early origins of the home of the Gods and the birthplace of the mighty Thor. It explains that the origins of these legends have their root from the Ancient Norsemen who crafted these tales. We are introduced to the Aesir (good gods) and their opponents the evil Frost Giants, and how they would wage battle in a realm bound by fire in the south and mist in the north. At this world's end, the legends state the demon of fire, Surtur sits planning the destruction of the Gods, while deep below them all is the Well of Life. Aeons ago, the realm of Asgard was a world of pure ice until the birth of Ymir the greatest of the Frost Giants, followed by a magical cow. Soon the first of the Asgardians would be born, Buri. As time would go on, Buri would take a wife and have a son named Borr. Borr would also have children of his own, one of them growing to be the soon mighty Odin. It would be Odin who would eventually vanquish Ymir. Following the ice giants defeat, Odin and his brothers would plant Yggdrasill, the Life Tree and protect the Earth, preparing it for the coming of man. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters * * Locations: * ** * * Items * | StoryTitle3 = The Perfect Defense | Synopsis3 = Not available | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = George Roussos | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Not available | Notes = *First appearance of the Lava Man, later named Molto. Molto and his race, the Lava Men, appear next in . * The Tales of Asgard series, which reveals the Norse history of Thor and the other Asgardian gods, begins this issue. It continues up to *''Tales of Asgard'' introduces several characters and concepts for the first time in the series: Buri, Bor, Vili, Ve, Bestla, Ice Giants, Ymir, Surtur, Audumla, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and Yggdrasill. * The unnamed members of Odin's family seen here are Vili, Ve, and Bestla. *The "Thor" story is reprinted in Essential Thor 1, Journey into Mystery Annual 1, Marvel Collector's Item Classics 1, Marvel Masterworks: Mighty Thor 1 *The Tales of Asgard story is reprinted in Thor:Tales of Asgard #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard